The Akatsuki Changed My Life ((Revised))
by Lunas13
Summary: Rikki Bloom felt like her life was boring, and she somewhat wished something new would happen for her. She wasn't expecting a visit from the Akatsuki though. With them here and holding her and her family hostage what can she do to survive? ((This is a revised and what I consider better version of The Akatsuki Changed My Life. I do not own Naruto but I do own my OCs.))
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So this is just rewritten with some changes but it is still Akatsuki Changed My Life. I hope that this one will be better and I do think it was a good idea to write in first person. I love third but I feel stories like this are better in first. I hope that you enjoy and if you have any comments please review. Also I do not own Naruto because if I did NaruHina would be a for sure thing and Deidara would have never died.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Boring Life Seems Less Boring**

I sat at my desk in my fourth hour class thinking of the conversation that I had with my ex-boyfriend at lunch. I was being a whiner and saying that nothing ever interesting happened in my life. This wasn't really a lie considering my life felt rather boring to me. So being the sort of nice yet annoying guy he is he decided to shove a thought into my head that was unsettling to say the least.

"You know, this is the second time I heard you say that. Last time I told you something interesting was bound to happen now-" which it did, my brother collapses on the floor the next day after shoveling snow all over town for money. The idiot thought that with little to eat and drink while also being freezing cold to take a really hot bath. It didn't go well for him but we got him okay and nothing bad really happened.

"-so now I'm going to say the same thing. Saying that your life is boring means that now something interesting is bound to happen as a result of that. Tell me how it goes." After that the bell rung and we went to our classes. Stupid Kuma, he always did stuff like that. What really irritates me is the fact that he's always right too. So something interesting is supposed to happen today or tomorrow. I sighed and tried to focus but found it hard to do in Algebra two. I mean come on, when will I use this stuff anyways?! It all seemed useless to me.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair and looked over at the clock at the far end of the room. The larger hand was on the two and the smaller on the nine. I smiled to myself wanting to jump for joy. Only five more minutes left and then it was spring break! Our system is really weird and instead of doing an exam before spring break we do it after. It's a pain and I forget almost everything anyways when we come back. Math was not my strong suit in the least.

I glanced around and saw other kids slowly packing up much to the teacher's annoyance. But even she seemed ready to get out of here and go off on vacation. I never did. Spring break was awful for me every year. It wasn't that I disliked having the break but every year something bad happened within the family or to me in general. Three years ago I cut my toe open and needed stitches; on top of that my best friend Arte was moving. The year after that I got a kidney infection and nearly died. Then last year my mother injured her knee rather badly; so what was in store for this year?

"Probably get attacked by a bird or something." I muttered and packed up a minute before the bell went off. I got up as other kids ran out the door as the bell rung. I wasn't in as much of a hurry but I knew my brother would be. He graduated last year and was in charge of driving me around since I didn't even have a permit yet. I walked out of the room after saying goodbye to my math teacher Mrs. Morgan.

I hurried out the door and then went out back by the art department and circled around the back of the school where a parking lot was. I jogged to my brother's car tossing my bag carelessly into the backseat and hopping up front.

"Hey Ralph." I said to my brother and he pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive home.

"Do you have money? If you do we can stop at chic-fil-a and get some food. I only have about six dollars on me." Ralph said. I reached into my wallet and counted my money.

"Sure, I have ten dollars so we'll have enough to get food for the both of us. Mom and dad are leaving tonight to go to Las Vegas for two weeks so they're probably leave both of us some money too." I said and handed him the money I had on me as he went into the drive through and ordered our food. He got us both chicken and fries and I opened mine and started eating on the way home.

"Well I'm going to start eating now since I'm famished. Do you want your food now or later?" I asked, he shrugged and seemed to actually think about it for a minute.

"I can just have mine when we get home. It won't be that long of a wait anyways. So yea, I'll wait." Ralph said. I looked over at him and ate one of my fries as I waited for him to crack. It didn't take long either because about a minute later he told me to hand him his fries. We got home about ten minutes later and walked in. No one else was there since our siblings lived on their own now and mom and dad were still working for about another hour or two.

Ralph went down stairs and I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv while I ate my food in silence. After awhile I got bored of the show I was watching and switched to "A Haunting" and laid down on the couch as I watched. My blanket and pillow were already there since that's where I usually slept at night. It might of seemed odd to choose a couch over a bed but I felt like the couch was more comfortable. Besides there was a big tv out here as well so it made things even better.

After about an hour and a half my dad came home and rushed to his room to get packed. I walked over and talked to him for a moment before he told me that he picked up fifty bucks for my brother and myself and that we each got twenty-five to do whatever we wanted with. That mom wanted to take us to the store so I had to be ready to go when she got here in fifteen minutes. It was four-twenty-one and their plane was in Denver and they had to leave here by seven to get there before eight-thirty.

The rest of the night passed by fairly quickly; my mom took my brother and I grocery store shopping and we got pizza, pizza rolls, chicken, hamburger, hot dogs, corn dogs, poptarts, two packs of soda, amongst other things and then we got home at six. My parents were focused on getting ready so my brother made dinner since I wasn't much of a cook. They ate quickly hugged us goodbye and off they went to the airport. They told us that they would send us a message before they boarded the plane and when they landed. I watched their car pull away and go down the street before I walked inside and went back to the kitchen and put away any leftover food.

My brother was down stairs playing video games and I went and worked on some writing for my creative writing class for when I came back after break. I glanced at the clock ever so often and at seven forty-three I went out to the living room and watched tv to defeat my boredom.

"I wish something would happen to defeat this boredom. I doubt Ralph wants to play board games. Then again it's not that much fun with only two people. But he wouldn't play anyways." I sighed to myself as I went to On-Demand from Comcast and went to tv shows then to "A Haunting" and clicked a random episode to watch.

Slowly I could feel my eyes becoming heavier as the woman on the show explained her story. How she felt and what they were doing. Things like: _we thought it wasn't real, we were imagining it and so we kept it to ourselves. We didn't want to be the crazy people._ It was sort of sad to hear it, to hear that people couldn't rely on each other for help without feeling like they were crazy. That was the last thing I remembered thinking of before my eye lids finally covered my eyes and I snuggled into my pillow.

Slowly I could feel myself waking up. There was a light buzzing in my head and a grogginess that settled over me. It felt rather cold like someone had left the windows open. My phone was laying beside me as I realized I never plugged it in. I checked the battery as a bright light washed over my face and temporarily blinding me for a moment. I was turning down the brightness setting on my phone when I heard a voice.

"It looks like one of the house's inhabitants has awoken." The voice was deep and almost silky sounding. I froze up knowing that it was not the voice of any of my brothers and it certainly sounded male. My eyes met with red and everything went dark.

* * *

**Note: I'm going to try and update more often but I cannot promise that for I am a busy person. However I will NOT abandon this story without telling the viewers first. So don't worry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Criminals**

**Note: Sorry this was so late but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and nothing else.**

Recap:

Everyone is out of town in Rikki's family except for herself and brother. The Akatsuki has broken into Rikki's house and some red eyed person (Itachi) said she was awake. She saw his eyes and he knocked her out.

My head was pounding with an annoying headache when I woke up. The first out of ordinary thing I noticed was that I couldn't move my arms, and it felt like there was something cold on them. Looking down it was rather dark so I couldn't see what it was that covered my arms. The second thing I realized was that I was not lying down; I was sitting straight up in a chair? I was on a couch earlier wasn't I?

"Oh good, it seems that she's awake now, hm. But the other one is still out cold." The voice came from out to my side and I jumped when he spoke. I quickly looked over at the tall man. Wait, was that a guy? It sounded like a guy but he had long hair. Who was the other person he mentioned? Was it who I thought it was? Yup… I looked over and whimpered seeing my older brother slumped over to the side also tied in a chair.

Maybe tied wasn't the right word, whatever it was it didn't look like rope. It was smooth but thick and it was hard enough to make it difficult to move, oh and it was cold as well. I sort of started to rock side to side in hopes of loosening whatever was around me but that plan completely failed as I started to tip over. Luckily I never hit the ground since someone caught my chair. Unluckily it was the man/woman thing in front of me.

"Careful, hm. We still need you to answer our questions, yea." As the humanoid spoke I caught the speech he or she seemed to have. It reminded me of Deidara's speech from Naruto. That alone made me want to fan girl squeak as well as freak out. Why was this person talking like Deidara?

"Uh, what sort of questions? If it's to the safe in the hallway I honestly have no clue. And there isn't money in there either, just some of my dad's stuff." To me we were being robbed. I mean why else break into a house and tie up the occupants while planning to ask questions? As far as I knew no one in my family was involved in any type of government scheme. Then again no one in my family had a government job.

"That's not what we want to know. We don't care about some stuff safe, hm. If we wanted to get in we would simply blow up the door to it, yea." The man thing said to me.

"If that's not what you want then what do you want with us?" I was very tempted to ask it if it was a girl or not but decided not to possibly insult the person who had me stuck to a chair; that may end badly. Although he didn't answer because a different voice spoke up and the lights turned on.

"We want to know why you brought us here and how to leave." I tried to glance over my shoulder but I still couldn't see who the voice belonged to. So I looked forward at the blonde and nearly died of a heart attack. He was dressed as Deidara! Honestly I felt my heart speed up a little as I stared at him. Another thought dawned on me and I frowned looking at the man.

"I… I am being robbed by a cosplayer." I felt both impressed and concerned about this. I felt a little bit of anger when I heard "Kakuzu" mention that everything in my house was tacky and worthless. Then my heart sunk a little when Deidara said,

"Cosplay? What's that?" Did he actually think that he was truly Deidara? I started to think of how to explain it to him but my thoughts were interrupted by the other voice.

"You did not answer my question. Answer now or else your brother will be the first to pay." I turned a little and saw what seemed to be someone dressed as Pein take out a rod and raise it above my brother's head.

"Eh?! Wait! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't bring you here. You broke into my house remember!" I was frantic and rocking back and forth and side to side trying to get loose to attempt to help my brother. I looked down to see what it was that was on me and it only confused me further. Was I wrapped in clay?

"If you didn't bring us here then you must know who did. Tell us now." I looked back up at the man dressed as Pein and growled in frustration.

"I already told you: I have no clue what you're even talking about! Please don't hurt my brother or me for that matter." I pleaded.

"You're lying."

"No! I'm not; I swear that I'm being honest. I don't know why you're here." I said. Then another person came over holding a poster and doll. My face turned red once I saw that they had my Akatsuki Poster and Deidata Plushie.

"I found these in her room; she had a picture of all of us and some weird doll that looks like Deidara." I felt my face turn redder when Deidara walked over to inspect it. A laugh came from the other side of the room.

"Hey it looks like you have a fan Deidara." I saw what looked like Kisame laughing and felt the color drain from my face a little. His skin looked like it was really blue; but that could be paint. What really got me were the gills, they looked so real and even moved a little!

"Yea, hm. It seems she is a fan of my work or something, yea." Deidara answered and smirked over at me. I felt like I was in a nightmare and I just wanted to wake up.

"This can't be real… I will wake up and none of this would have happened. There is no way that you all are here and there is no way that I'm being threatened with my brother. No… This is a dream, it has to be." I was trying to convince myself of this and closed my eyes. I opened them but they were still there so I tried harder.

"This is no dream." Pein said.

"But it has to be! You're all either a bunch of confused cosplayers or you aren't real! You cannot really be here if you were the real Akatsuki!" Now it was their turn to look confused by what I had said.

"What would make you think that we were not real?" The blue haired Konan asked. I just shook my head; they were crazy.

"Tell us." Pein ordered.

"You're in a manga. It's not real, you cannot be real. Besides half of you are already dead." What I said seemed to get their attention and Pein's eyes narrowed at me.

"Who's dead?"

"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame. Most of you are dead." I felt more confused at this point.

"Ha! Tobi outlived me? That is ridicules, hm!" Deidara said. I only sighed and leaned back.

"Please just let me wake up already." I murmured to myself.

"You still think that all of this is a mere dream?" Pein asked. I simply nodded and he sighed. Probably not getting the answers that he wanted and it was starting to bother him it seemed.

"Fine, how do you prove that you are real so we can finally get some answers here?" Pein asked. I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Well anyone can paint lines on themselves or paint themselves blue. You can buy contacts that look like Itachi's sharingan, and ones that look like Pein's eyes too. Wigs can be bought and you can dye your hair. I guess if you cut off Hidan's head and he's still alive that might work." I said, but then I quickly changed my mind as he was about to be beheaded. If they really thought he was the real Hidan and killed him by doing this it would be my fault.

"Or! Or, Deidara can show me his hands. No need to cut off Hidan's head… Deidara is supposed to have mouths on his hands so how can that be faked?" I was glad when they changed their course of action and Deidara walked over. He still wore a smug look on his face as he kneeled in front of me.

"Ready, hm?" Without me even answering he lifted his hand in the air. The mouth on it opened and the tongue came out.. Then he moved it to my cheek and it licked me.

"Gross! Gross! Get it away!" I was always a bit mysophobic (1).

"Do you believe us now?" Pein asked and I nodded, twitching slightly. I really wanted to wipe my face off. Deidara was laughing at my reaction along with Kisame and I growled.

"Untie me! Or… I guess declay me from the chair?" I didn't really know if that was a thing and Deidara didn't make a move towards me to do what I asked; neither did anyone else. I sighed and looked at the faces all around me; who could I even trust not to kill me in this group? No one… At that moment I noticed my brother stirring awake.

**Note: So Mysophobia is a fear of germs for people who don't know. Also, as I said in my last story I will be posting 4 chapters of this story at once. 1 down and 3 to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey I apologize ahead of time; this chapter does have cursing in it due to Hidan so I thought I'd give you a warning. It's all bleeped out like this: f***. So yea, it's not as bad. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Deal

I noticed that my brother was starting to wake up and I was somewhat happy yet upset at the same time. How do I explain this to someone? I mean I didn't even believe it and why would my brother? He didn't watch the show so there was little they could do to prove and what if they got annoyed and killed him? That brings me to why I'm also happy. If he's awaking up then that means that for sure he is alive.

While I was deciding whether to be happy about my brother's waking up Deidara tried to ask me something. But I was still staring at him and Deidara didn't seem to like being ignored; he turned my chair so that I was facing away from my brother.

"Did you even hear me, hm?" Deidara asked, the annoyance was clear in his eyes.

"Uh, no? I guess I wasn't really listening to you." I answered. There was no point in lying since whatever he asked was probably important; to him anyways. Deidara sighed and Pein said something instead.

"You said that we were dead; well some of us. How did we die?" Pein asked. I figured that was probably Deidara's question too. But I didn't really know if I should answer. Wouldn't they kill me after they got the answers anyways?

"Um… Why should I even tell you? I mean you'll kill me right after you know what you need to right?" I asked.

"Right, but if you answer now, b****, then you will live longer." Hidan said. He was sitting a bit too close to my brother for my liking holding his scythe. I knew what his abilities were and I wanted him nowhere near either of us.

"What the hell? Who are these freaks?" Ralph asked and then started to struggle and glare. He was clayed to the chair and seemed annoyed about it.

"Untie us!" Ralph commanded but no one made a move towards him. He continued to struggle until he tipped over and fell on his back. I could hear the breath get knocked out of him and flinched slightly. It sounded like it hurt.

"Hidan, move his chair over here. He will be questioned as well." Pein commanded. Hidan grumbled something and lifted Ralph's chair back up and then dragged the fussing boy over to his leader.

"You will both tell us everything you know about us and are supposed deaths. Any refusal to corporate will be treated with punishment." Pein sounded dead serious about the last part and I panicked a little.

"Asking my brother will do you no good. He never watched the show, only I did." I answered, hoping that they would believe me. I wasn't lying either; Ralph wasn't into anime so he never watched the show with me.

"You keep saying that we are a show or something like that. I don't buy that s***. It all seems like a f***ing lie." Hidan said and looked at Pein before saying;

"Can I just kill them now?" Before Pein could answer I quickly spoke up.

"No! It's not a lie, I swear!" I had to convince them that I was telling the truth and Hidan rolled her eyes.

"Swearing that something is true doesn't do s*** for you. Why should I believe you?" Hidan asked and picked up his scythe and walked over to my brother.

"Ah! Because I can prove it!" I was panicking a little- no not a little, I was full on freaking out. He was going to kill my brother unless I proved I was telling the truth and could be of some use for them. Thankfully Pein stopped Hidan from cutting my brother in half and he looked at me.

"You say that you can prove it? Then prove it now." He obviously had little patience and I wiggled in my chair.

"I will prove it but you need to let me out of my chair first. Once you do that I'll get my evidence and come back. I just need to go to my room." They all looked at me skeptically.

"I won't run I swear, besides you have my brother out here. I won't leave him behind and you can send someone with me if that's what it takes. There is no way I can outrun a ninja, I mean come on. I'm weak!" I was trying to convince them and a few started laugh; unshockingly it was Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. I just ignored them and stared at Pein. Trying to convince him it was okay to let me up.

"Konan will accompany you. You only have two minutes, four tops. Go." Pein commanded and Deidara took his clay off of me. Ralph stared at me and I know he wanted me to run, but I wouldn't leave him here to die… So I ran down the hall with Konan following close behind me.

I flung my door open and hurried in; luckily my Naruto DVDs were put away so those couldn't be seen. I went over to my nightstand and pulled out a manga from the drawer and then ripped a poster off my wall; I didn't have a lot of time. I hurried back into the hallway and shut the door. Konan looked at me with cold eyes and then glanced at the poster with a hint of confusion.

There was no time to explain even a little bit so I hurried back out of the hallway where the kitchen and living room was. My brother was still alive, but gagged, and everyone else was watching me carefully. I walked over to the table and put the poster down first and saw a few eyes widen. I had to resist my urge to smile at their surprise and then I put the book down and stepped away from the evidence.

"There, that is a poster of all the members and then the other thing is a manga. It is a chapter from the series Naruto. That's where you guys are from." I said and then looked at my brother; he looked disappointed.

"That little brat has a show named after him?" Kisame growled slightly and I just ignored him.

"You can all look at this, then you'll know that I'm not lying to you." All of the members took turns flipping through the book and looking at the poster. I walked over to Ralph but there was always at least one member next to us to make sure we didn't run. I watched and saw that each member would go through a cycle of emotions. Some showed on their faces while others, Itachi, showed no emotion at all.

After about ten minutes they all finished looking and Pein looked uneased for once. He also seemed annoyed.

"How much do you know?" Pein glared in my direction and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"I know how a few members die and that your goal is peace. Then some things about Naruto, Sasuke, and a few other of the leaf ninja." I made the conscious decision not to mention I knew who Tobi really was; or who he said he was. However an emotion flashed through Itachi's eyes when I mentioned Sasuke's name. Maybe that could be a good way to get him on my side.

"How did my Akatsuki Members die?" Pein asked.

"Wait a minute. I will not say anything else until we make some sort of deal." I said, which may have been a bit stupid because now I had a kunai to my throat.

"Or you could tell us what you know how." Pein said, he hadn't moved and I wondered who was holding the kunai against my neck. I wouldn't just give in though, I needed to know that they were not going to kill us tonight.

"I just want to make a deal. I will tell you how each member has died, but I will only tell you once a week in the order of who died first and last." I said, but Hidan snickered.

"What makes you think you're in any position to be making deals?" He asked me.

"Because I have information how you all died.. That being said then you will know how to prevent your deaths if you go back. All I ask is that you let us live; at least those couple weeks. And um, in that time you can stay here. We have a lot of spare bedrooms." I was hoping that this would work and seemed to have. Pein was thinking about it and then he made a motion with his hand and the person who was threatening to cut my throat open stepped away.

"Fine. Now tell us who died first."

"The first to die was Sasori."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry but I was only able to get three chapters done for you. Next week I'll have two, then after that we're back to one update once a week. Sorry this chapter isn't as fun. But starting next week I promise you'll see more personality with Rikki and Ralph and whatnot. Have a good day!**

Chapter 4 – How Sasori Died

"Sasori was the first to die. He was with Deidara on a mission to get the one tails from the sand and they succeeded. But Naruto and a few others came after them and they were split up. Sasori was killed by an annoying pink haired ninja named Sakura and his grandmother. Deidara had both his arms ripped off and reattached my Kakuzu." I explained; the room was quiet until I broke the silence.

"Can you please declay my brother from that chair?" I asked. It took a minute but Deidara walked over and removed his clay from my brother. I quickly ran over there and hugged him; glad he was in one piece still. But by how tense and stiff he was I could tell that he was not in a good mood right now. Ralph was undoubtably angry and I had a feeling I knew why. Before either of us could say something; Pein spoke up.

"What will be our living arrangements?" He asked, I thought for a moment and realized we had had six rooms available; that meant people would have to share.

"Well some rooms will have a pair to a room. Pein and Konan get their own rooms since Konan is a girl and Pein is the leader. Deidara and Sasori will share the third one. Then Tobi and Zetsu will share the forth room. Kakazu and Hidan will share the fifth. And finally Itachi and Kisame will share the last room." I could tell that some of them were unhappy about the arrangement but none of them dared to argue what benefitted their leader.

I told them where the rooms were then got out some duct tape to mark the rooms that were not available with an "X". The members then went on their way to find their rooms when Hidan stormed up the stairs angrily.

"What the f***?! Why the hell is there only one f***ing bed in each of those s***y rooms?!" I rubbed my forehead and the bridge of my nose as Hidan cursed for what felt like five minutes before I got the chance to explain. The entire Akatsuki was now up in the living room wanting to know about the beds. Well, all except Konan, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara.

"I know there is only one bed in each room and frankly there is nothing I can do about it. We are not rich so we can't just go buy as many beds as we want. We have one couch and a pull out bed but that's all. Either you share a bed, or someone sleeps on the floor or something, or some people sleep in the living room down there." It was all I could really say to them. My brother's and my room was upstairs so they got the entire basement.

There was still quite a bit more fussing on Hidan's part while everyone else went their separate ways to sleep. I started to tune him out and eventually he went away after calling me something around the lines of an "unhelpful wench". I sat on the couch and looked at the time; it was already 4:38AM. I rubbed my eyes and yawned; but I didn't want to sleep. My brother was on the couch across from me in the living room.

"Do you just want both of us to sleep out here tonight?" He asked. I nodded in response to him because I didn't really want to be out here alone. Part of me wanted to have this all be a dream; to wake up and find that it was some weird thought that was created in a dream and it was all fake. Then I was also excited for this too; it wasn't the same boring routine and they were from one of my favorite animes. I laid down and thought some more about it as my brother turned off the lights and laid on the other couch.

. . . . .

I don't remember at what point I had fallen asleep but all I do remember was waking up and feeling the sun on my face. The curtain was open and I groaned slightly and curled up under the warmth of my blanket. I always felt the safest being curled up under the thin fabric almost as if I was hiding from the boogie man in a cloud of warmth and comfort. However that personal happy bubble got burst when I felt someone poking me.

My first reaction was to believe it was my brother, and so I told him to leave me alone. Poke. Poke. Poke. He wouldn't stop. I growled slightly from feeling exhausted when I heard Ralph yell.

"What the hell?! I'm trying to sleep here! Stop poking me already!" His voice was from the other side of the room and the poking continued while he spoke. I shot up in a sitting position with the blanket still covering my head.

"Raise and shine, hm. You've been out like that for a while. We're hungry so make us food already." I could hear Deidara's voice as he pulled off the blanket. Then he started laughing and I grabbed my blanket pulling it back over my head.

"Oh shut up! It's not like you don't' have bed head too every now and again!" I was a bit embarrassed and readjusted my blanket so my face was showing but it covered my monstrous hair and wrapped around me too.

"Sure I do, but it's never that bad, yea." He was still snickering and I huffed as I got up and walked down the hallway. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind myself and dropped the blanket and exposing my bed head. Yup, it was pretty awful. It puffed up in random places and went off in all directions. It had bad knots all over and if that wasn't bad enough it was also a little frizzy. I brushed out my blonde hair and made it look decent; but it was still a little frizzy.

Then I walked out to see everyone sitting at the table and my brother was making bacon and hash browns. He seemed to be in a bad mood but at least his hair wasn't all over the place.

"Well don't just stand there. Get over here and help me cook." Ralph said and I walked over to him. He always was the better cook out of the two of us so it was more like I was his assistant. Mostly meaning I preheated the oven, mixed ingredients, or handed him what he needed. We work in silence since neither of us really talked and neither did the Akatsuki. It was rather uncomfortable to say the least.

My brother finished cooking for the twelve people here and then I took out paper plates; I had no desire to do all those dishes once they finished eating. So it could all be thrown away.

"The foods done; so why don't you all go eat already?" Ralph said as he got himself a plate and then walked over to his room. Most of the members got up and got the food; but they looked skeptical.

"If you assume it's poisoned, it's not. And if it was, isn't Sasori a poisons master? I'm sure that you'll all be fine." I said, assuming that was the issue.

"We aren't concerned about it being poisoned. You wouldn't have the guts to try something like that missy." Kisame said. Then Deidara put in;

"It just doesn't look normal, yea." I thought for a moment and supposed that they did live elsewhere. Likely where Asia would be so it's not a surprise the food would look weird.

"I can see your concern, but it's food so get over it and eat or else we wasted food. Plus I'm not making something else if you don't want to. So eat, or don't eat, or make cereal." I had very little care for them at the moment. They were ungrateful, the broke into my house, tied by brother and I up, threatened our lives, and some of them were likely perverts too! Well okay, that last one wasn't fair, but I don't really care.

"Fine, fine, hm." Deidara muttered, then he told Tobi to take the first bite who shook his head and whined about being scared. I sighed and watched them try to, as they said it "sacrifice" each other for the greater good of the group.

"If you'd all stop arguing, the food is fine." I turned and saw that Itachi was being the mature one and actually tested out the food. Then Kisame started eating and the others after him. I wondered why they were so concerned about eating it; they're S Ranked Criminals! I started to feel a headache come on and then I walked out of the kitchen and into my parent's room. They had left some Advil in their closet in the bathroom for us. I got a pill from the cabinet and then took it with some water.

We had to do something to win them over; or else they would kill us once they got all of the information they wanted.


End file.
